1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to an optical transceiver with enhance electro-magnetic interference (EMI) tolerance.
2. Related Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,782, has disclosed an optical transceiver with a metal shell and two optical ports each exposing a sleeve of the OSA outward. The optical port receives the external optical connector to perform the optical communication. In such an optical transceiver, the EMI shielding is necessary to prevent the radiation from leaking out from the optical transceiver, in particular, the operating speed of the optical transceiver exceeds 10 Gb/s or greater. The optical transceiver disclosed in the patent mentioned above provides, in addition to the metal shell, a disk shaped cap for the exposed sleeve to prevent the EMI radiation leaking from the vicinity around the sleeve.
The present invention is to provide a means to prevent the EMI radiation from leaking without affecting mechanical stress inducing the misalignment between the optical receptacle and the optical subassembly.